


Everything Is Going To Be Fine

by gvkstae



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, very small but cute i guess, youll probably be happy after you read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gvkstae/pseuds/gvkstae
Summary: Some thoughts Dean has after Cas finally came back to life





	Everything Is Going To Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> I did this based on the prompt "Please do a fluffy destiel drabble". It's not exactly what they requested but eh.  
> Here's the original [post](http://stlestilnski.tumblr.com/post/164795530173/please-do-a-fluffy-destiel-drabble).

Dean was in the kitchen drinking a beer. During the last month he hasn’t been able to get a good night of sleep. So he thought that maybe if he got drunk it would help. It didn’t.

Cas was already in bed for he was very tired. I guess that’s what happens after you come back to life for the millionth time. No joke there, Cas was really sick of getting killed and Dean couldn’t watch him die one more time. He had sworn to protect him and he wasn’t able to fulfill his duty.

But right now Cas is human and according to him, this time is forever. There’s no going back to being an angel. And that’s what made Cas sad.

At first Dean thought that with time Cas would get used to it easily because he was human once a few years back. After a while Dean realized that he was wrong and that Cas was probably depressed. He really wanted to help but he wasn’t sure how to.

After a few more beers, Dean decided it was enough and finally went to bed. As soon as Dean’s eyes landed on Castiel’s sleeping figure, his heart skipped a beat. Even though Cas was no longer an angel he still looked like one, beautiful and holy.

When Dean got in bed he quicky wrapped his strong arms around Cas. The ex-angel once told him that it made him feel safe. Since that moment the hunter couldn’t wait for night to come so he could wrap himself around his lover.

This triggered a memory in Dean. Six months after Cas’ death, he hit rock bottom. Now, Dean was used to it, but not like this. One day, he was about to go in a hunt - where he’d probably get himself killed - when the inexplicable occurred and he saw Cas sitting in his bed, as confused as ever. 

In that moment a wave of emotions came crashing right in Dean’s heart and before he could think about his actions he jumped and kissed the living hell out of the ex-angel. After the kiss he confessed all of his feelings to Cas, just in case something bad happened again. He also 

A smile crept into Dean’s face as he remembered that moment. Right then and there, in bed, after 2am, the hunter decided that in the morning he and Cas were going on a trip.

For the first time in over a month, Dean slept like a baby. And he knew that eventually,  _everything was going to be fine_. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it you can always send me some prompts [here](http://stlestilnski.tumblr.com).


End file.
